


[PODFIC] Footnote - by copperbadge

by LenaReads (LenaLawlipop)



Series: [PODFIC] AU: AZ Fell's Halfway House for Wayward Angels [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Cover Art Welcome, Dining at the Ritz (Good Omens), Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), Interior Decorating, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Praise Kink, Room Service, We've got it all folks, Wings, original tags:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-25 00:02:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22266658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaLawlipop/pseuds/LenaReads
Summary: Original summary:Aziraphale thinks they've been married for three years and that Crowley just doesn't like sex. Crowley islosing his mind. (Companion toThe Norwegian Civil War.)
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: [PODFIC] AU: AZ Fell's Halfway House for Wayward Angels [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600870
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	[PODFIC] Footnote - by copperbadge

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Footnote](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19931809) by [copperbadge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/pseuds/copperbadge). 



> And here we are! Thank you again to copperbadge for having blanket permission on their profile, and thanks to [carboncopies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carboncopies/works?page=1) for beta help!! <3 
> 
> Enjoy your pornography y'all

**Length** : 38:46 minutes

 **Download** : here (MP3) [at Mega](https://mega.nz/#!NK53SSaQ!7g7LE90LpVU3YjpuI0fJwElTtBvtN4Fske_n7wwMT7w) or here [at google drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1nHk6-8rv_moKF8bsHjq75gmaNvT-JpH5/view?usp=sharing).

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for listening! I hope you enjoyed my reading :D
> 
> If you did, please consider leaving kudos or a comment, they're greatly appreciated, and if you liked the story please also visit the original work! 
> 
> If you want to yell with me and share more headcanons for these dorks, you can find me at my tumblr, [kyokotsukuyomi](http://kyokotsukuyomi.tumblr.com/), the comments section down below, or any of the links in my profile. Don't be shy!
> 
> Love,
> 
> ~Lena


End file.
